Grass mowing machines with multi-blade mower decks have gauge wheels that ride on the ground below the deck. Gauge wheels help maintain the mower deck and rotary cutting blades at a specified distance above the ground, and help prevent scalping of grass. It is sometimes desirable to cut grass at different heights, so adjustment mechanisms may be provided to raise and lower the gauge wheels relative to the mower deck.
Examples of mower deck gauge wheel adjustment mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,880 for Implement mounting and lift arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,998 for Adjustable lawn mower roller support, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,829 for Mower deck depth gauge attachment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,665 for Full flotation mower deck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,865 for Mid-mount type riding lawn tractor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,471 for Adjustable gauge wheel for mower deck, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,202 for Apparatus for supporting a cutting blade on a mower, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,584 for Adjustable gauge wheel support structure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,754 for Apparatus and method for supporting a cutting blade on a mower, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,907 for Height of cut adjustment mechanism for rotary cutting deck.
A mower deck gauge wheel adjustment mechanism for large multi-blade mower decks is needed having reduced cost, reduced parts count, reduced manufacturing complexity, and reduced part movement. A mower deck gauge wheel adjustment mechanism is needed with closely spaced height increments to improve grass cut quality.